


Forming Sentences Is Hard Sometimes

by TinyPig99



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Nonsense, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPig99/pseuds/TinyPig99
Summary: 2 girls. 1 bed. Stuff happens.





	Forming Sentences Is Hard Sometimes

Goddamnit.  
Who puts an empty box of tampons back in the bathroom cabinet? WHO?  
Beca was having a shitty enough day as it was, and this kind of bullshit was not helping.  
She thumped her way back upstairs, managing to fall up the last 2 steps. Gifted. Truly fucking gifted. Her womb ached, now her big toe ached and it felt like her soul was starting to ache too.  
She upended her bag and found an emergency tampon rolling around the bottom. Back in the bathroom, she caught her face in the mirror.  
She was tough.  
She was badass.  
Her bottom lip was starting to wobble.  
Goddamnit.

 

She headed for her favourite place to hide.  
Chloe’s bed.  
It had become her secret hideaway about 6 weeks prior, much to Chloe’s delight. Living with this many women was wonderful for community feeling, but less so for having 5 minutes to yourself at any time, day or night. For whatever reason though, Beca could be next to Chloe and not feel crowded. Even better, Chloe didn’t seem to mind when Beca used her room even when Chloe was out.  
The smile on her face the first day she came home to find Beca squirreled away under the duvet was like the heat of the summer sun. She seemed to understand how fragile the situation was though and supressed her urge to squeal, deciding instead on just slipping off her shoes and curling up next to her co-captain and letting ten minutes go by before expressing her amazement at finding her there.  
After that, it became a regular occurrence and Chloe didn’t object to losing her single room status on occasion. Beca didn’t think twice about grabbing some painkillers and a bottle of water and heading straight there.

“Tough day?” the red head asked.  
“Yep. Tough day”. Beca crawled straight up the bed and under the covers.  
“Wanna talk about it?”

Did Beca want to talk about it? First answer, no. Second answer, definitely no. Honest answer… yes, but only to Chloe. That was becoming an ever more truthful answer these days.

“Just a shitty day. Got my period. EARLY. And it hurts. I’m not feeling remotely inspired music wise at the moment. Oh, and I had to work with Jesse at the station today.” 

Beca had broken up with Jesse 2 months ago and, although they both wanted to retain a friendship, it was still very  much in the awkward phase.

“Was he being difficult?” asked Chloe, getting into the bed behind Beca and spooning her, sliding her right arm over Beca’s stomach.  
She moved Beca’s hair further up the pillow so she could snuggle in tight behind her without lying on it.  
“Worse. He was being incredibly nice and gracious. I just feel so guilty when I’m around him”.  
“Sweetie, you don’t need to feel guilty. It’s not like you cheated on him. Sometimes things just don’t work out. Wait, you didn’t... I mean… there wasn’t anyone else, was there? You would have told me, right?  
“WHAT?” exclaimed Beca. “Dude, are you on drugs? Of course not. There’s no-one else. I just feel bad. He’s like a big boy-man-child and he bats his long lashes and sometimes I wish he’d get angry or shout or do… something. He’s just so NICE all the time.”  
“Poor Beca. Having to put up with people being nice. It must be awful.” Chloe smirked.  
“Shut up. You know what I mean.” Beca was not impressed at the smirk. She was the smirker. Not the smirkee. Because that was totally a word.

 “I do, I do know what you mean. I’m sorry. Well… look, I can’t help you much with that, but I can help you with your period pain. Let me give you a stomach massage.”  
She had already started to slide her hand under Beca’s tank top and to slowly rub circles over her lower abdomen.  
“Chlo… “  
“Do you want me to stop? Is it too sore?” Chloe leaned up on her left arm to look over and check Beca’s face.

The thing was, for someone who didn’t like to be touched, Beca sure did enjoy Chloe touching her. From hugs, to brushes past on the stairs or at the kitchen table, to eye contact that felt like a touch, Beca enjoyed every physical interaction with Chloe.

  
“It’s not too sore, it’s actually really nice” she responded.  
“Well I’ll keep going then. You just tell me if you need me to stop”.

Beca relaxed into the touch as Chloe’s hand became a little firmer, rolling circles around her skin.  
She flinched slightly as Chloe moved to release the drawstring knot at the top of her sweats.  
“Bec this extra pressure is not helping your contracting muscles. I’m just going to loosen it off, ok?”  
Beca grunted in approval.  
Chloe’s hand began to move slightly lower now, just under the band of the sweats.  
Beca was feeling more relaxed but was feeling the heat of the duvet a little more.

“Is it a stabby pain or a dull pain?” Chloe whispered right next to Beca’s ear.  
She started a little at the sudden breath.  
“Eh... it’s a little stabby in my belly, but then it’s really achey further down.”  
“Ok, well I’ll work a little further down too, in that case” replied the red head.  
Beca was definitely feeling hotter than before.  
“Bec I’m just going to roll you slightly so I can use both hands”.  
Before she could acknowledge this, Chloe rolled her back so Beca was lying on top, with her own back to Chloe’s front, both facing the ceiling. Her legs had slightly opened and Chloe was supporting all her body weight, with one leg in between Beca’s. It was a strangely comfortable position, although Beca felt quite open and vulnerable. She couldn’t imagine allowing anyone but Chloe to hold her like this.  


Now that she could bring both hands into play, Chloe’s massage began to get more serious.  
“If you’re uncomfortable, you just tell me when to stop”.  
“I’m ok. I’m… I’m good. Don’t stop.”  
“Ok honey”.  
Chloe’s fingers splayed over Beca’s hips, and Beca noticed just how long her fingers were. Again, Beca started to feel hotter than before. Jesus, she was starting to get a light sheen on her face and neck, she could feel it. She could also feel Chloe’s breath on her right ear, coming slow and steady now. She could feel her own body rise on the inhale, and drop on the exhale. Her arms relaxed even looser by her sides. This was starting to feel so intimate. Chloe’s fingers were dipping further down, to the apex of her thighs, pushing the sweats further down with each stroke.  
It was as her sweats were moved to halfway down her thighs that she let her left leg fall further to the side, effectively allowing Chloe more room to manoeuvre, but also leaving her a lot more exposed. She was so hot now.

“Chloe?”  
Hands stilled.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No. No. But… I’m hot, can we move the duvet off a little?”  
“Sure thing, sweetie. I got it.”  
Chloe threw the duvet down the bed with her right hand, while her left moved closer to the inside of Beca’s thigh.  
“Is this where the achy pain is?”  
“It’s a little further in…”.  
“Further in… like here?” Chloe asked, moving both hands further inside Beca’s thighs.  
“A little further”.   
“… like here?”  
Beca noticed the change in Chloe’s breathing as her hands moved in so that her index fingers brushed lightly against the edge of Beca’s panties.  
This had somehow become something so far from what Beca was expecting and yet also felt inevitable. Totally inevitable.  
“Just a bit further.”  
“…are you sure?”  
“I’m really sure Chlo”.

Chloe’s fingers were now massaging over Beca’s panties and Beca became aware that the growing damp spot would be discovered imminently. She was so aroused by the prospect of Chloe touching her arousal that she let loose a sound that was part moan, part whimper. She felt Chloe’s left arm come up around her stomach and hold her firmly as her right hand started to circle her panties and push and hold briefly against the damp spot. Beca couldn’t help but move her hips up into the contact and release another moan. Chloe’s breath was audible now too, and her own hips began a steady roll up and down.

“You know what they say the best thing is for period pain?”  
“Ah… no…”.  
“They say it’s an orgasm. Should we test that? For science?”  
“Ah… yes… let’s test it… for science”.

Chloe drew her hand back momentarily, only to slide it underneath Beca’s panties. She really did have long fingers. Beca felt her gather some of her wetness on her fingers and draw back up to use three fingers to circle her clit. Jesus fucking Christ it felt good. She felt so exposed and oh my god… did Chloe lock the door?

“Chlo… did you… fuck…. Did you lock the door?”  
“Sweetie, you came in after me. Did YOU lock the door?”  
“Well… no… but…”.    
Fingers.  
Pressure.  
Pushing.  
Pulsing.  
Forming sentences is hard sometimes.  
“Don’t worry Bec, I’m pretty sure no-one would come in without knocking.”

There is a certain point of wetness beyond which you think you cannot get any wetter, but somehow hearing that all there was between them and the rest of the Bellas was an unlocked door made Beca soaked. This had never happened with Jesse. There was, well, a lot of lube involved with Jesse. Beca was starting to understand why.

That was when she became aware of Chloe’s left hand, which had also crept into her panties and was currently gently twitching the string of her tampon, not so it would pull out but just enough to tweak it inside her. Her hips responded immediately, encouraging Chloe to pick up the pace with her right hand. Beca’s moans started to get louder, so much that Chloe’s left hand rose sharply to cover her mouth and envelop the sounds. Her right hand moved faster again, faster faster faster until Beca was less aware of individual movements and just aware of an overreaching feeling of excitement and building and tension and then magnificent glorious wet wet wet release.

Chloe’s hand was still gently moving and holding when Beca came back to her senses. Beca could feel her hair damp around her forehead and could not suppress the extremely wide grin on her face. She felt free.

“Er… wow”.  
“Yeah, wow.”  
“No, really, you just, I mean, you, your hands, like… wow”.  
“Thanks sweetie. I like to use my hands for science”, Chloe grinned.

“Well, anytime you want to experiment with me... for science, that would be cool”, laughed Beca.

“I’ve always regretted not doing more experimenting in college” replied Chloe. “Maybe we’ll have to do something about that.”  
  
“Anytime, dude. Anytime.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic. If you'd like to leave a comment, play nicely. Thanks.


End file.
